Citizens Liberation Front
Citizens Liberation Front is a terrorist group that appears in Quantico. They are the main perpetrators behind the hostage situation at the G-20 summit in New York City. In addition, they serve as the most prominent villains of the second season, being ultimately responsible for the death of the First Lady, Elaine Todd which was publicly shown on the United States national television. Terrorism It is unknown if the group have committed any other similar attacks in the past. Hostage Crisis 2018 The first known attack by the group is the hostage crisis in the G-20 summit at New York on September 27, 2018. In Kudove, the group took control of the financial district area of New York by bringing explosives. In Lipstick, Miranda mentioned to Alex that they secured the perimeter around the G-20 summit with explosives, biological weaponry and that they are using hostages on the 39th floor at 28 Liberty Street building as human shields to prevent snipers from taking a clear shot of their targets. Motive The group demanded his release, to which President Todd obliged. Later in the events of the hostage crisis, they beheaded of the First Lady which was depicted on national television. In Lipstick, Miranda later mentioned that the public assassination of The First Lady, Elaine Todd after the President gave the pardon to the group was a diversionary tactic. The real aim of the group is to get to the surveillance drives that all the world leaders brought with them before another hidden group, the AIC does who are hiding among the hostages. Prior to the end of the hostage crisis, Miranda explained to Shelby that Jeremy Miller contacted her a few months ago. He highlighted that he faked his death and said that the instructors at The Farm had created the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) to counter a rogue faction group called the AIC. In addition, he mentioned that the CLF wanted Miranda to stop the FBI from getting involved. Later, Miranda expressed her regret in being the representative of the organisation as she didn't know that the group had plans to kill the First Lady at the summit, after getting the AIC members there. Shelby later revealed that the Islamic Front took credit for the G-20 hostage crisis and have taken full responsibility for an attack that they had no involvement in. Aftermath Two weeks after the hostage crisis ended, former Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the looming threats associated with the rise of a shadow group. The group is made up of eight Collaborators that were secretly involved in orchestrating the hostage crisis. As Lydia uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the crisis, the collaborators have access to sensitive information that is necessary for their goal in gaining control within certain areas of government influence. The mission of the task force is to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the Collaborators and expose their involvement in the G-20 hostage crisis. CLF Associates *Miranda Shaw (representative) *Ryan Booth (disguised as black ops) *Nimah Amin *Jeremy Miller *Will Olsen *Jason Bowling *Angie Reynolds *Tony Gomez *CLF Executioner *Redheaded Journalist Former Hostages *Dayana Mampasi *Sebastian Chen *Harry Doyle *President Todd *Ryan Booth *Raina Amin *León Velez Victims *Eric Boyer Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains Category:Group